Measurments
by Spider Pro
Summary: "It's fine, I don't bite. You can start wherever." She told him. "Um, for chest size, can't you just give them your, um, bra size?" "Sorry, it says I can't. Exact measurements, remember?" "Right, sorry." "Nothing to be sorry for." Midoriya and Uraraka are taking each other's measurements for their new Hero suits! Just in time for IzuOcha Week!


**A/N: I just got to thinking. These are 15 year old kids that this story is talking about. I grew a full foot between 15 and 18, so surely they have to keep their costume sizing up to date. And since it's pretty much a requirement to put Midoriya and Uraraka through embarrassing situations to get them together, I thought what better than stripping them to their underwear and getting physical! This will primarily focus on Midoriya and Uraraka's relationship. But if demand is high enough, I might do more chapters dedicated to other pairings. That is all. Enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

Midoriya sat at his desk waiting for home room to start, bored out of his mind. His teachers told the students in a letter that the first day of school would hold important information regarding their future as heroes. But all of class 2-A had been sitting in their seats for almost ten minutes since the bell rang and there was still no sight of their teacher.

The growling that had been present in the back of the classroom for the last five minutes finally stopped. Bakugo had had enough. His chair screeched against the tile as he stood impatiently. "Damnit! How long does this fucking teacher plan to keep me waiting!?"

"About ten minutes." Bakugo visibly recoiled at the new voice. He hadn't noticed the door had opened and their new teacher had come in. "And just for the record, Bakugo, was it?" Nighteye pushed up his glasses, removing the glare and revealing is sharp eyes. "I don't tolerate that kind of language in my classroom."

The jarring look was enough to get Bakugo to sit down. But Midoriya couldn't contain his happiness. "Nighteye! It's good to see you again!" He smiled brightly at his teacher.

Nighteye gave his student a small smile in return. "Nice to see you too, Deku. But I should remind you that it's Mr. Nighteye now."

Midoriya nodded. "Right!"

Nighteye took his place at the front of the class room. "Good morning. I'm Nighteye, and from today on, I'll be your homeroom teacher. For those of you who know me, it's nice to see you again. I've decided to retire from being a hero so I can train the next generations what my definition of the word is." The class remained silent, waiting for their new teacher to continue. "And while I would like to get to that, we have some orientation to go through. First off, there's been a slight change to your schedules from last year. Homeroom with me will last a full hour, and as such, your following classes have been reduced to accommodate that." At this the students nodded. Nothing they couldn't handle. "Second. As you know, you will be living in the school's dorms for the remainder of the school year. And third. You will all be required to submit new body measurements to hero support so they can resize or redesign your costume. I'm sure your costumes from last year are feeling a little tight." They all nodded again. Getting into their suits had taken some doing the last couple months. "And just to make sure your new costumes fit, you will not be allowed to measure yourselves. The paperwork for your new measurements must have a parent or peer signature and must be turned in tomorrow."

That did it. The whole class stood up in protest, their faces almost as red as Kirishima's hair. The only ones who didn't start causing a ruckus were those who thought of this ahead of time, like Iida, and those too embarrassed to say anything. Or just Midoriya and Uraraka.

"Settle down!" Everyone was quiet again. "Now, seeing as most of you live too far away to go home and get back before curfew, I want you to divide into pairs. You could fake your way through this but let me warn you, the result will be a very tight or very baggy costume. So I hope you take this seriously. Before you leave today, I want you and your partner to grab some measuring tape. Here are the forms for your measurements." He slid a pile of papers onto the front desk of each row.

* * *

By the time lunch had come around, Midoriya was scrambling to find a partner he would be comfortable with. Kachan was already a definite no, and he had partnered up with Kirishima. Kaminari had already paired up with Jiro. Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Iida already had theirs. And Iida had promised to take Koji's measurements, so he couldn't help. It seemed that everyone he would be comfortable with was taken.

By the end of the day, Midoriya was seriously contemplating asking one of the teachers to help him. He was walking down the hall toward the dorms, so lost in his thoughts that he never even noticed there was someone walking right toward him. That person must not have been paying attention either because they just walked right into each other. They both yelped as they fell to the ground. Midoriya rubbed his head as he got up to apologize. He stopped cold when he saw Uraraka. "Oh! Uraraka! Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

He offered her his hand and she took it. She took a moment to dust herself off. "No, it's okay, Deku. I wasn't either." Something was off. She wasn't looking him in the eye. Usually he was the one to avoid eye contact. And her normally pink cheeks were a darker shade too.

"You alright, Uraraka? You're kind of red," he said. He hoped she wasn't getting sick.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It's just-" she broke off. "Uh, everyone I talked to today seemed to already have a partner." She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, trying to will her embarrassment away. "So I was thinking-" God this was so much harder than she thought it would be.

"Thinking what," Midoriya asked. He thought he'd never see the day their happy-go-lucky Uraraka was so nervous.

She took a deep breath. "I was thinking, if you didn't already have a partner, we could take each others measurements?" She ended it in a question.

Midoriya instantly turned red as a tomato. "A- a- are you sure, Uraraka? Some of those are pretty private areas."

That question alone solidified her resolve. "Deku, just you asking that makes me sure. And besides! Doing something like this might get you to be more comfortable around me regularly." She smiled.

Midoriya thought for a moment. If she was sure about this, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Alright. Let's do it!" He pumped his fist in the air and she did the same.

* * *

A few minutes later, Midoriya found himself in Uraraka's room. He'd never been in here except for the bedroom contest they had when they all moved in. And while he was nervous to be in there, they both agreed that it would be less awkward without his All Might posters staring at them. After setting his backpack on the floor, he turned to Uraraka. She was once again visibly nervous.

"So, uh, what now," she asked. She pulled the measuring tape and instructions they got from Nighteye out of her bag. "Let's see..." Her face just got more red as she read through the instructions.

Midoriya, sensing her anxiety, decided to step in before she had a heart attack. "What's it say?"

She turned back to him slowly. "It says we have to strip to our underwear so our clothes don't mess up the measurements."

Now Midoriya's face was just as red as hers. "If it'll make you feel better, I could go first," he offered.

She gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks, Deku. That would help."

She led him to her bathroom and she could hear clothes shuffling around. He came out a minute later clad only in his green boxers, carrying his school uniform over his arm. And she had to say, she liked the view. She couldn't believe what a great job those uniforms did to hide how built some of the students were. Especially him. She'd even seen Kirishima shirtless thanks to his hero suit, but Midoriya put him to shame.

"Um, Uraraka? You're staring," he said nervously.

This snapped her out of it. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to." She felt her face heat up again at that. "Let's get started I guess," she said. Midoriya set his uniform down next to his backpack and stood in the middle of the room. Uraraka looked at the instructions again to see what exactly she was supposed to be measuring. Most of them seemed harmless enough. Arm length, bicep circumference, neck size. But there were three that really worried her. Hips, torso length, and leg length. Leg length was to be measured from the top of the inner thigh to the bottom of the foot. And torso length was measured from the collarbone to the bottom of the crotch. She wasn't really sure either of them would be able to handle getting that close. She decided to save those two for last.

"Alright. Let's start with your arms," she said. She grabbed the measuring tape and with shaking hands wrapped it around his upper arm. "First is bicep circumference," she told him. The instructions said to wrap the tape snugly but not tightly. When she was sure she had the right measurement, she wrote it down. Next was arm length. Then wrist.

With the only easy part out of the way, she decided to move onto his head. She turned and pointed to her bed. "If you could sit down for me." It did occur to her that she had asked a boy clad only in boxers to sit on her bed. Midoriya, being the precious little cinnamon roll that he was, did so without giving it the same second thought.

Once he was situated, Uraraka moved in close. She wrapped the tape around his head and brought the ends to his forehead where she could see it. He blushed even harder. She was so close! He could feel her hair on his face. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until after she stepped away. After she was done writing it down, she turned back to him. "Okay, you can stand up," she said quietly. Was she... Nervous? Embarrassed he could understand, but nervous? She walked back to him slowly. She wrapped the tape around his neck and got in close again to get a look at the numbers. Her breathing was labored as she tried to focus on the task at hand. Once she was sure she had the right measurement, she just about ran back to the desk to record it.

"Now- now I need to measure your upper torso," she said. She gestured for him to lift his arms up. 'It's like I'm hugging him,' she thought as she wrapped her arms around him. She was careful not to linger too long and brought both ends of the tape to where she could see them. When she was finished with his upper torso and waist, it was time to move to the more embarrassing spots.

She decided to start with his hips, since that was the least embarrassing. While she wrote it down, she mentally prepared herself for the task at hand. "I guess we'll do your thigh next," she said. Midoriya nodded nervously. He immediately turned his face up as she got on her knees.

'Get those dirty thoughts out of your head,' he thought to himself. He felt the tape wrap around the back of his thigh, and tried not to faint from the close proximity.

Uraraka didn't stay longer than she had to, the embarrassment too much for her to handle. She sighed when she was finished writing it down. There was still one measurement left. She'd probably never be able to look him in the eye again. This was a bad idea. "Okay, last one. Leg length," she told him. If their faces could get any redder, they would have.

Midoriya had dreaded this. Then he thought about it more. He'd have to do all the same stuff for her! He cleared his throat nervously. "U- um. If you like, I could hold the measuring tape," he offered. It was more to save him the embarrassment of having her so close to such an intimate area. Uraraka looked relieved and disappointed at the same time.

With Midoriya's help, the last measurement was taken quickly and with minimal embarrassment. The whole thing had only taken maybe ten minutes, but to them in felt like hours of torture. Midoriya quickly put his pants and undershirt back on. He just felt so vulnerable standing before her like that. Being so exposed to quite possibly his favorite person. He decided that after this was over it would be best to just forget the whole thing.

He turned back to Uraraka, trying to retain whatever dignity he had left, just to see her shrugging out of her shirt. His jaw practically dropped to the floor. She was beautiful. Her skin was perfect and she was curved just right. He couldn't find a single thing anyone could possibly find wrong with her. She lowered her skirt slowly, revealing her legs. Long and slender. They were still covered by her thigh high socks, but he could still tell they were as perfect as the rest of her. It wasn't until she stepped out of her skirt that he realized he'd been staring. He turned away, trying not to look directly at her. Thankfully, it seemed she hadn't noticed his staring. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of pervert like Mineta.

But she did notice. And she loved it. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. His eyes hadn't held any malicious intent. Only adoration. And it made her heart beat a hundred time faster. Sure it was still super embarrassing to be so exposed in front of him, but he made it easier. She was sure now. When this whole ordeal was over with, she'd tell him.

She cleared her throat. "I'm ready," she said. His eyes were different now. Now they were scared. She couldn't help but chuckle at him. "It's fine, I don't bite." He slowly made his way over to her. "You can start wherever."

He started with her arms, like she had with him. It was the least embarrassing part about it. Then he moved to her head. He didn't have to have her sit down like he had, since he was taller than her. The way her skin felt against his fingertips was amazing. Next was her neck. He then moved down to her waist. And then her hips.

"Um, for chest size, can't you just give them your, um, bra size?" Midoriya asked. It wasn't going to get any easier from here.

Uraraka gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, it says I can't. Exact measurements, remember?"

Once again his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Alright. Sorry," he said. He wrapped his arms around her, passing the tape to his other hand. Not once did it ever occur to his nervous mind that he could do from the back.

Uraraka smiled at him. Sometimes he was just too sweet for his own good. "Nothing to apologize for," she told him. He was too busy avoiding eye contact to answer.

His fingers shook as he held the two ends of tape together. He didn't want to stay there any longer than he had to, lest he make her mad. He took the time jotting down the size to give himself a breather. She smelled fantastic but there was only so much a man could take. If he didn't finish this quickly, he might lose whatever self control he had and just blurt out his feelings while she was still in her underwear. 'Come on, Izuku, you can do this. Just a little more and you can go back to your room and take a nice cold shower.'

Only three more left. He started at the ankles, then moved up to her thigh. He was really glad she was still wearing her socks, or he might've passed out from the intimacy. Finally leg length. She offered to hold the tape in place like he had.

He stood up slowly, not wanting to show how nervous he was, and turned away so she could get dressed.

"It's okay, you can look now," she told him. Midoriya turned back to her. She was dressed in her pajamas, fluffy and pink all over.

"Well, uh, I'll see you later then!" Just as he turned to grab his bag and coat, he felt her hand on his arm. He slowly turned back to her. She looked even more nervous than he felt. She held her hand to her chest and was looking anywhere but at him. "U- Uraraka?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He tried to swallow the lump in in his throat. "Yeah, anything."

"You have to answer honestly, okay?"

"Um, okay?"

She took a moment to collect herself. If he said no, it was no big deal. "Do you like me?"

He tried to play it off. "Yeah, of course I do. You're my best friend."

"Not like that," she said.

He nodded. He should've known that wouldn't work. "And what if the answer was yes?" That damn lump just wouldn't go down.

"Then I have nothing to lose if I do this." She pressed her lips to his. It was soft and gentle, and over far too soon.

Midoriya's eyes were wide as saucers. Uraraka stared up at him expectantly, looking absolutely terrified. She hadn't let go of him the whole time, and at some point her hand had moved into his. While his mind took a minute to process what had just happened, Uraraka was panicking. 'What if he _doesn't_ like me? Did I do something wrong? I messed it all up!'

"S- sorry. I guess I shouldn't have-"

"I guess I don't like you," he started. He panicked when he saw her heartbroken face. "I didn't mean it like that!" He took a deep breath. "What I meant was I don't _just_ like you. I love you." He brought his hand up to her cheek and kissed her again. For a moment, Ochako Uraraka felt like she was in heaven.

* * *

They walked into class hand in hand, not even thinking about what reaction their classmates would have. They were met with squeals from the girls and cheers from the boys, as well as a cry of despair from Mineta. Uraraka was pulled away by Ashido and the girls to get details and Midoriya was taken by the guys for congratulations. And teasing. But mostly congratulations.

Kirishima was the first to speak. "Dude, I know it must be hard to control yourself when you're both half naked. You were only supposed to take measurements remember?" He grinned at the poor cinnamon roll.

"And that's all we did! Nothing happened!"

"Midoriya, you bastard! How dare you get it on with a girl when I'm all alone!" Mineta cried.

"I already told you nothing happened!"

"Come on, girl. Spill! What happened?!" Ashido could barely contain her excitement.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long!" Hagakure squealed.

"Nothing happened! I swear!" Uraraka was currently floating into the air, covering her face with her hands.

As the chaos ensued, Todoroki walked up to the front of the room. "You saw this would happen, didn't you?" He cracked a rare smile as he watched his friends get bombarded with questions.

"I figured it would be best not to say anything," Nighteye replied.

"We didn't do anything!" Midoriya snd Uraraka yelled in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: Ummm... So. Just read the newest Hero Aca chapter and... He was still alive when I wrote this, okay! I guess Hero Aca _isn't_ the next Fairy Tail after all. I will change nothing!**


End file.
